8th Years With Super Junior
by ChocoSapphire
Summary: My name is ELF and this is my promise


**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-**

"Hyuk-ie, sedang apa ?"

Eunhyuk terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya, "Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku, Hae ?"

"Arra…arra, jadi kau sedang apa ?" Donghae terkikik geli sebelum bertanya lagi kepada Eunhyuk, "Aku sedang memberi tahu event kita besok di bandara," Eunhyuk memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantongnya. "Oh. Tidak terasa sudah 8 tahun kita debut… walau tanpa Kyuhyun waktu itu."

"Ne, hari ini K.R.Y juga sudah berulang tahun yang ketujuh…"

"Aku ingat saat kita pertama kali berada di panggung, rasanya sangat gugup tapi juga bahagia. Lalu, kita memenangkan award sambil menangis bersama sampai Anya dan Eva bingung," Donghae tertawa, ia masih mengingat wajah para member menangis sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum lebar, "Ya, tapi sebelum itu ingat dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak punya tempat tidur ketika baru masuk ? ELF yang awalnya menentangnya masuk malah memberinya tempat tidur."

"Kemudian kita memulai promosi 'Don't Don' dan Henry tampil dengan violinnya, sambil diiringi teriakan ELF yang memintannya untuk turun. Sampai Siwon meminta ELF untuk diam," Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya dan berbaring di lantai tempat latihan dance itu.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga itu bukan salah ELF. Mereka hanya melakukan tugasnya, melindungi kita," Eunhyuk mengikuti jejak Donghae.

"Lalu Super Show 1, ELF menyanyikan lagu 'Marry U' dan…" Donghae sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan apa, Hae ?" Eunhyuk bertanya penasaran. "Dan kau menangis tersedu-sedu," Donghae tertawa karena merasa sudah berhasil membuat Eunhyuk kesal. "YA, seperti kau tidak menangis saja ikan."

Donghae tersenyum, "Yah, kemudian 'Sorry Sorry' membuat kita terkenal, konser Super Show dan masalah itu datang. Kangin hyung membuat masalah dan memutuskan untuk wajib militer dahulu, Kibum-ie memutuskan untuk hiatus dan focus ke aktingnya, Heechul hyung bahkan pernah memutuskan bahwa 'Sorry Sorry' adalah album terakhirnya bersama Super Junior dan Hankyung hyung… memutuskan keluar.."

Hening beberapa saat, mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae berkaca-kaca.

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak keluar kemudian ia tertawa, "Tapi, yang penting sekarang Kangin hyung sudah kembali, Heechul hyung tidak jadi keluar, Kibum-ie juga menikmati dunia aktingnya, dan yang terpenting Hankyung hyung sudah bahagia."

"Promosi 'Bonamana' dan kita memainkan 'The refreshing game' dan 'It's embarrassing game'… Game yang benar-benar fresh dan embarrassing," Donghae tertawa. "Kemudian, 'Mr. Simple' membuat kita semakin terkenal dan setelah promosi berakhir Heechul hyung akhirnya wamil. Super Show 4, semakin banyak ELF yang datang. Promosi 'Sexy, Free & Single' Kangin hyung kembali dari wamil, tapi, Siwon makin sering absen dan Leeteuk hyung harus wamil."

Hening lagi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menutup mata mereka, membayangkan Donghae yang merupakan korban pertama 'The refreshing game' kemudian Shindong yang hampir tertangkap dan akhirnya tertangkap saat akhir, membayangkan rasa sedih mereka saat Heechul dan Leeteuk wamil.

"Yesung hyung kemudian wamil setelah Super Show 5 di Seoul dan sambil menunggu tanggal 6 Mei itu, ia tetap mendukung ketika Super Junior melaksanakan tour ke Amerika Selatan. Setiap negara yang kita datangi pasti unik. SS5 Indonesia yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ELF, SS5 Jepang kita melihat wave yang mengagumkan di Tokyo Dome, SS5 Shanghai bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Yesung hyung, SS5 Taiwan kita 'dipermainkan' oleh ELF dengan project mereka, dan SS5 Manila Heechul hyung kembali dan tampil di Super Show."

"Ne, ELF semakin bertambah banyak tapi di saat yang bersamaan banyak juga yang meninggalkan kita. Bahkan, kita meminta mereka untuk tidak berpaling dan tetap setia kepada kita," Donghae kembali menutup matanya. Membayangkan teriakan-teriakan ELF ketika mereka perform.

"8 tahun ini… banyak yang terjadi."

Donghae kemudian tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan duduk, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat video pembuka sebelum event kita ?"

**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-**

Kangin menatap kedepan dan berbisik, "Pal ju nyeon."

"Perfect Kangin hyung ! Ja, selanjutnya Shindong hyung !" Donghae tertawa senang. Shindong maju kedepan kamera, philtrumnya ditempel selotip. Kemudian setelah kamera dinyalakan selotip itu ditarik secara paksa. Shindong sambil berpura-pura kesakitan berteriak dan membuat tanda 8 dengan jarinya. Lalu, Eunhyuk berpose sambil berkata, "Pal ju nyeon."

"Apa ini sudah bagus ?" Siwon menatap kaca didepannya sambil meratakan selotip yang menempel di alisnya. "Ne, sekarang beraksilah harabeoji," Donghae menarik Siwon kedepan kamera. "Pal ju nyeon," Siwon berkata sambil membuat suara yang ditua-tuakan dan Shindong 'menamparnya', Siwon 'pun batuk.

Terakhir Donghae berlari sambil berteriak "Pal ju nyeon !" dan sengaja menjatuhkan diri kebawah.

"Okay, perfect !" Eunhyuk tertawa, kemudian mereka semua menonton video itu sekali lagi sebelum Donghae menguploadnya ke instagram milik sang penyumbang ide itu.

"Wa, lihat ELF menyukainya !" Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil melihat komentar-komentar video itu.

**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-  
**

Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di punggung kekar Siwon. Ia benar-benar malu tapi disaat yang bersamaan merasa senang, setidaknya banyak ELF yang akan tertawa dan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia harus menjadi Marilyn Monroe di bandara karena kalah bermain dan Siwon juga yang ada didekatnya. Eunhyuk memandang sekitar, mendapati Donghae yang memakai pakaian musim dingin berlapis-lapis untuk menyerupai gaya Seo Taeji, ada Kyuhyun yang menjadi mafia namun bukan menghisap rokok malah menghisap lollipop, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang bercosplay menjadi tokoh di 'Gag Concert' Sungmin menjadi Kim Junho dan Ryeowook menjadi Park Jiseon.

Heechul yang meskipun tidak ikut tour ke Meksiko dan London menjadi Lee Shin dalam League Of Legends dan Shindong juga menjadi gumiho cantik masih dalam permainan yang sama. Kangin tidak jauh-jauh, ia menjadi Leeteuk dengan seragam militer. "Leeteuk hyung, apa kau melihat ini ?" Kangin berteriak ketika berpose di 'red carpet' ala mereka. Sementara Siwon menjadi tokoh Leon dan ia sendiri menjadi Mathilda dalam film 'Léon The Professional' Dan nama Leon berubah menjadi Maon, Mathilda menjadi Hyukthilda.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul ! Tiup lilinnya !"

Serentak semua langsung meniup lilin.

**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-**

Eunhyuk langsung membuka twitternya, 'Kami melakukannya karena kami mencintai kalian, tahu ? Mexico, London, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik ! Terimakasih atas cinta yang kalian berikan selama 8 tahun, kami akan semakin mencintaimu~ '

"8 tahun dan kita masih belum dapat bersatu lagi sejak jaman 'Sorry Sorry'" Kangin membuka mulutnya mengajak Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya berbicara. "Ne, hyung. Padahal harapan Leeteuk hyung adalah untuk berdiri di panggung lagi bertigabelas dan juga ditambah Henry dan Joomyuk," Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil selcanya bersama passport holder dari Y Style. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkannya kearah kamera.

"Hyung, berapa tahun lagi kita harus menunggu ?"

Kangin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Aku… tidak tahu, Ryeowook-ah," Kangin menjawab jujur, namja yang berbadan paling besar diantara mereka bertiga itu dapat merasakan kesedihan di pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia dapat merasakannya. Karena, ia juga berulang kali menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku takut, hyung. Apa masih banyak ELF yang akan masih bertahan sampai akhir ? Mungkin mereka berhasil menunggumu dan Heechul hyung, mereka juga berjanji menunggu Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung, mereka akan menunggu Shindong hyung tahun depan…" Ryeowook menatap Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang kini juga memandangnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kibum ? Dengan Hankyung hyung ? Aku tahu mereka masih menunggu Hankyung hyung. Apa tega membiarkan mereka menunggu Kibum yang tidak jelas statusnya, apa tega membiarkan mereka menunggu Hankyung hyung yang sudah jelas-jelas keluar ?" setetes air mata lolos dari mata Ryeowook.

"Wook-ie."

Kangin menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Jangan pernah meragukan ELF. Setidaknya walaupun mungkin banyak yang akan meninggalkan kita, masih banyak cahaya biru yang akan menyala untuk kita. Aku selalu percaya, percaya kepada warna pearl sapphire blue, percaya kepada Super Junior, dan percaya kepada ELF. Aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu tapi… aku percaya suatu saat ini akan berakhir."

Ryeowook tertegun kemudian menjawab riang, "Ne, hyung."

**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-**

_to follow __**Park JungSoo**__, wherever leads us,  
to cheer __**Kim HeeChul**__ at any cost,  
to respect __**Han Geng**__ in his every decision,  
to sing with __**Kim JongWoon**__, every note and melody,  
to accept __**Kim YoungWoon**__, as well as all his flaws,  
to appreciate __**Shin DongHee**__, regardless of appereances,  
to adore __**Lee SungMin**__, every side of him,  
to watch over __**Lee HyukJae**__, as he rocks the stage,  
to support __**Choi SiWon**__, in everything he does,  
to protect __**Zhoumi**__, and his beautiful smile,  
To give strength __**Lee DongHae**__, as his tears threaten to fall,  
to take care of __**Kim RyeoWook**__, the way he take cares all of us,  
to believe in __**Kim KiBum**__, no matter what,  
to listen to __**Cho KyuHyun**__, for as long as his voice exist,  
to stand by __**Henry Lau**__, every step of the way,  
to cover the world with __**pearl sapphire blue**__,  
to love __**Super Junior**__, for as long as my heart allows me to._

_My name is __**ELF**__  
And this is __**my promise**_

**-8****th**** Years With Super Junior-**


End file.
